


秘境Mermaid

by UnknownX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M, NSFW, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 抓住一条人鱼的方法只有一个，那就是得到对方的许可。他斟酌着用词，最终决定说出真实想法。“你真的很漂亮。”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Kudos: 3





	秘境Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼AU，水手本x人鱼香。

_抓住一条人鱼的方法只有一个，那就是得到对方的许可。_ 他斟酌着用词，最终决定说出真实想法。  
  
“你真的很漂亮。”  
  
人鱼笑起来，那笑容让水手心旌摇荡。这是他们的种族特性么？就和传说一样。“你也很不错啊。我从没见过哪个水手天天风吹日晒，皮肤还能这么白的。”  
  
哦，这一点并不值得夸赞。一般人只会在背后嚼舌根，称呼他为有空就缩在屋里，不知道在捣鼓什么东西的不合群的怪胎。他很久没回答，于是人鱼又发问了。他投向水手探寻的目光从未移开过一秒。  
  
“你好像一点都不怕我。没听过那个传说么？”  
  
“那个关于人鱼，或者说塞壬的传说？我当然知道。”本皱起眉头，从衣服口袋里掏出一对小东西，向人鱼摊开手。 _人鱼的歌声美妙动人，他们会用自己的歌喉诱惑过往的水手，使船只在迷雾中触礁沉没。_ “我还带着这个呢。用岸边的红树林木材制成的软木耳塞，浸泡了混合草汁，据说有神秘力量加持。可根据过去出海的经验，我并不觉得它有什么用。”  
  
人鱼的笑容变得狡黠起来。他游到离他最近的礁石旁，撑起身子坐在上面。海浪击打着他的腹部，大半个尾巴淹没在水中，本看不真切。“这样啊。那……我就如你所愿？现在我要唱歌给你听了！”  
  
水手不服输地迎向对方的视线。“你可以试试。”他挑衅地把手里的软木塞丢到了海里。海浪的冲击下，它瞬间没了踪影。  
  
人鱼大笑起来，周围的一切似乎都变得鲜活。“你可真有意思。”  
  
“彼此彼此。并且，”本觉得自己的心跳变快了。这或许是错觉。“你知道么，其实你不需要唱歌就已经能诱惑到人了。我说过，你真的很漂亮。”  
  
人鱼哼着小调，滑入水中。小船轻轻晃了一晃，那是他抓住了船体边缘，半个身子趴在上面。他的眼睛在海水反射的阳光照射下闪闪发亮。  
  
“所有人鱼都很漂亮。”他用手指绕着一缕湿漉漉的红发，目光望向别的方向。“没见识的傻大个。”  
  
他叹了口气，这家伙好像从不放过任何一个取笑他的机会。“我说过，我之前并不是没有遇见过你的同类。” _他还跟他们搏斗过呢。并没有传说中那么可怕。_ “我既然这么说了，那就必定事出有因。”  
  
他看着对方的眼睛亮起来，像是被勾起了好奇心。“那就快点告诉我。为什么，为什么嘛。”  
  
本一边笑着，一边抬头望向天空，手在眼睛上方搭成凉棚。“因为你的颜色。”  
  
人鱼失望地哎了一声。“就只有这个？艳红的头发，蜜色的肌肤？我耳朵都要起茧了。”  
  
“是，但也不全是。”水手朝他眨眨眼，看向对方细微动作漾出的小小波纹。“还有你的尾巴。”  
  
“我的尾巴？”人鱼回过头看一眼身后，甩着它，拍了拍水。本被他尾巴上鳞片反射的阳光刺到了眼睛。它们覆盖了他整个下半身，在腹部的地方逐渐变少，消失。主色调依然是烈焰般的红，间杂着青铜和金色，动一动能看到靛蓝和彩虹的偏光。这可能是他喜欢的一切美好事物的结合。  
  
红发的人鱼抬起头来，似乎开心了一点儿。“那么就告诉我，”他压低声音，用着刻意的、甜美的语调，“我需要更完善的解释。”  
  
“它很适合你。看着它的时候，我会很容易想起灿烂的阳光……或者类似的东西。”本把手伸到水里，隔着薄薄的海水“触碰”着人鱼的鳞片。“并且，”他挠挠头，试图组织语言，“我是个水手，但我以后也可能会去当个海盗。谁能说得准呢。”他看着对方的眼睛因为“海盗”这个词而亮起来。“很神奇，它们同时也能让我想到大海。海洋深处幽暗的那一面，正好是阳光的反义词。就像沉在海底的宝藏，等着被发现和认领。”  
  
他说得越多，人鱼的脸颊就越红润。他脸上的表情已经从刚开始的戏谑转为了柔和的惊奇。“啊，还有一点。如果‘透明’也可以算一种颜色的话。”像是想到什么，本挥挥手，笑了。“我喜欢你的上衣。它让我感到亲切。”  
  
人鱼的嘴巴微微张开，他拽了拽自己的白色粗棉衬衫，被浸湿后它贴在了身上，可以看到一点点透过的肌肤颜色。看起来他真的有点惊讶。“从来没有哪个水手这样说过我。他们只会说，这一点都不‘人鱼’。”  
  
本明白他的意思，人鱼们一般身着飘逸的薄纱。但此时此刻，复杂的情绪在他心底混杂燃烧。有时候，他讨厌自己的敏感。“你以前也经常这样诱惑路过的水手么？然后再把他们拖到海底。”他意识到了自己语气有多刻薄，但他控制不住。  
  
“才没有，你在想什么。”人鱼用看傻瓜的眼神看向他，随后，他眼中出现了梦幻般的神情。“告诉你一个秘密哦，我并不算是完全在海底长大的。小的时候，是海盗和水手们将我养大，有很长一段时间我是在船上度过的……后来……”他脸上的笑意消失了，本看得出他眼里的悲伤。他的心也快要跟着碎裂了。“好了，先不谈这个。”  
  
本放低声音，轻柔地转移了话题。“好吧。那接下来我们该干点什么？”  
  
“就此分别？你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥？……开玩笑的啦！”人鱼盯着对方的眼睛，满意地看到他的脸色沉了下来。“我其实想过带你去海底看看，可现在我们不在那儿附近，没有泡泡的话你在水下撑不过五分钟……这样吧。”他“啪”地拍了一下手，狡黠地笑起来，“你抓过人鱼么？想不想试试？”  
  
水手微微张开了嘴，他被自己理解的话语中的暗示惊到了。“你想让我抓到你？”人鱼歪歪头，朝他眨了眨眼。  
  
“你真的不会反抗么？我不可能再被你摆一道了……”本盯着对方的脸，试图从细微的表情判断出他真实的想法，“不过，话说回来，我没有锋利的矛，也没有坚固的网，想要捉弄我的话再简单不过了，所以饶了我吧。并且，”他朝他的尾巴点了点头，“没有人类的腿，你怎么在陆地上生活？不管是这条船上，还是我的小屋里，我都没什么空间去安置一条如此耀眼的人鱼。”  
  
人鱼微笑着，把手指竖起放在嘴边。本想触摸他的唇，看看它是不是和他想象中一样柔软。“我一旦离开海洋，尾巴就会自动变成人类的腿。这也是为什么我小时候能在船上呆那么长时间的原因所在。”  
  
“不知道为什么……我不相信你。”人鱼瞪了他一眼，本笑了，他觉得自己扳回了一局。“我的意思是，你真的有条大尾巴。真的很大。”  
  
他的人鱼鼓起嘴来。“你都没看过。我一直在海里泡着。”  
  
“那就让我见识一下。”  
  
人鱼摸摸下巴，似乎在思考。“这样吧，一场交易。我去你的船上，让你看看我的尾巴，以及它是怎么变成腿的，而你也得给我相应的回报。”  
  
_终于来了。_ 本不动声色地开口，“你说吧，什么回报。”  
  
人鱼咧开一个巨大的笑容，他似乎很开心，而这个回答让本震惊了。“告诉我你的名字。”  
  
水手试图回忆民间传说中，各种不明生物向迷失的人类索取姓名的故事。他摇摇头，把这个想法从脑海中驱除出去。“知道我的名字之后你会怎么样？”  
  
人鱼睁大了眼睛。“然后我就可以叫你名字了啊。现在我只能在我脑子里称呼你为‘扎着马尾辫的黑发水手’。”  
  
本终于忍不住大笑起来。他向对方伸出手，用力把他拉近。这个过程中他们之间的眼神纠缠一直没有停止过。  
  
“本。本·贝克曼。你可以叫我本。”  
  
红发的人鱼把这个名字的发音无声地重复了一遍，然后他笑了，用力撑了一把船体。现在他们两个可以平视彼此了。纤细的躯干暴露在空气中，被沾湿的透明布料紧贴着。本盯着他额头上一串形状奇特的珍珠和贝壳，他们松松地挂在那里，两端隐没在发丛中。湿漉漉的深红色刘海一缕缕向下滴着水，多亏了那串饰品，它们才没粘在他的脸上。  
  
小船剧烈地晃动了一下，本差点没站稳。人鱼挠挠头。“你得帮我一把。”他不好意思地笑着，“我从船外面没法使力。对不起，在海里的时候，我真的有点沉。”  
  
水手轻轻地吞咽了一口。脑海中有个微小的声音告诉他，不能放松警惕。不管他多可爱，面前的这个家伙仍然是条人鱼。一条甜言蜜语，擅长玩弄人心的人鱼。但本把这个声音抛到了脑后，毫不犹豫地。他倾过身子，半个身体悬在船外，试图把对方拉上来。  
  
他的人鱼没有把他拖到海底。相反，他只是握紧拉着他的那双手，另一只手绕到了对方的脑后，搂住了他的脖子。本能感受到他小心翼翼地把身体的一部分重量压到他的手臂上。天啊，他真的不轻，这家伙没有撒谎。水手只好松开一只手，环过那条巨大的尾巴。这也是某种试炼么？他没法确定。  
  
现在人鱼完全离开水面了。小船在一阵轻微晃动后恢复了平静，现在它稳得像陆地一样。他们现在的姿势让人联想到婚礼上被新郎抱在怀中的新娘。本在小船上安定下来，拉过对方坐在他的腿上。他梳理着对方的尾鳍，它们的触感非常奇妙，在阳光下闪耀着光芒。红发的人鱼蜷在水手胸前，一动不动，享受着情人的爱抚。  
  
本的手指划过闪闪发亮的鳞片，一路向上，最终抚上对方的脸颊。他感到自己身上的重量在变轻。水手缠绕着那条珠串，把它撩起来。他怀里这个人的美丽，用任何一种他所知晓的语言都无法形容。他的嘴唇拂过他的额头。  
  
他看不到人鱼的脸，可他能感受到对方微笑的气息，温暖地吹拂在他脖子的皮肤上。“所以，你叫什么名字？”本轻柔地抚摸着他的鳍。它们已经变小了很多，尾巴鳞片上原本夺人的红也没那么耀眼了，而是微微透出肉色来。现在，本可以轻松地更换姿势了，于是他把怀里的身体往上颠了颠。  
  
人鱼的嘴唇拂过他的脸颊，触感像花瓣一样柔软。本觉得自己的血气向上涌动。“香克斯。叫我香克斯。”  
  
水手舔了舔嘴唇。“这是你的人类名字么？你的真名呢？”  
  
“那个不重要。”他的人鱼玩弄着他额前垂下的一缕长刘海，孩子气地笑了。“人类总是给人鱼起人类的名字。如果你想留住什么，就取名给它，这对世间万物都是有效的。小的时候，我陆地上的家人们就是这么称呼我的。那么……”他不说话了，而只是用那双琥珀色的、盛满笑意的眼睛盯着本。  
  
言外之意显而易见。他们的距离那么近，近到适合亲吻。他的眼睛是蜂蜜的色泽，清透得可以一眼看穿。  
  
_你想留住我么？_  
  
本闭上眼睛。“如果你改变主意怎么办？”他随时可以回去。本并不想困住他，但行动是一回事，感情又是另一回事。  
  
“我不会的。傻瓜。”人鱼的嘴唇拂过对方的唇。一个轻柔得如同羽毛一般的吻。  
  
他屈服了。他猛地按住对方的后脑，咬着他的唇。唇舌纠缠，他把他按到怀里，含混不清地重复着对方的名字。人鱼想告诉他，过去他的家人是这样称呼他自己的，而现在换成了他，所以他和他们一样重要；他还想告诉他，他已经偷偷注意他很久了。可除了甜蜜的呻吟，他什么都说不出口。尾巴和鳞片已经完全消失不见了，现在只有一双修长的、人类的腿，缠绕在水手的腰间。  
  
他现在湿得要命。除了咸涩的海水，还有从身体内部源源不断涌出的汁液。他在本的怀中颤抖，当他把本的阴茎坐进去的时候，宽大的部分带来的痛苦让他无声地张开了嘴。而本捏着他的下巴吻着他，温柔地抚摸着他的背，然后不容置疑地握住他的腰把他的身体向下压。温热的呼吸吹拂在他的耳畔，现在仅仅一阵最轻柔的海风就能让他呻吟起来。本向着他微笑，轻喘着呼唤他的名字。  
  
“香克斯，你怎么这么紧？你就这么想要我么？”  
  
红发的人鱼——不，现在已经是人类了——突然发出了一声高亢的呻吟。本几乎立即就反应了过来，他邪恶地笑了起来。于是他牢牢支配着怀里的人，温柔而精准地撞击摩擦着那个地方。香克斯咬紧内狭，手指陷入了本的肩膀，他不知道自己的指甲有没有在本的背部留下血痕，不过这会儿，谁都没空在意这个——他的呻吟中夹杂着对情人名字的喘息和呼喊。贝克，本用仅剩的理智思考着，真是有趣的称呼。和以往所有人都不一样。  
  
从失控的边缘跌落后，他们喘息着，试图让呼吸平缓下来。水手拭去香克斯眼角的泪痕，那双琥珀色的眼睛仍然带着水汽，看起来朦胧又无辜。本把手贴在对方的腰上，感受着流畅的曲线。“你真的太棒了。”  
  
香克斯轻柔地笑着，把脸贴在本的脖子上。他依然含着他，那里现在柔软而温暖，仍旧被填得严严实实。“你也一样。”他勾勒着黑发男人的脸部线条，喃喃地叫出他的名字。“贝克。”  
  
他微笑着回应，无意识地缠绕着手里的一缕红发。“香克斯。”  
  
海风把他们身上的海水、汗水和其他汁液全都吹干了。香克斯从本腿上滑下来，侧身躺到他旁边。本思考着，回到岸上之后，要怎么和邻居村民们解释；而香克斯清楚，他以后会一直待在这个男人身边，他们的船也会越来越大，朝向更远的地方航行。  
  
抓住一条人鱼的方法只有一个，那就是得到对方的许可。


End file.
